


The tie

by hishiyake



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sweet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishiyake/pseuds/hishiyake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake知道自己終有一天要放手讓她走的，可是他沒預料到那天會那麼快來臨。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The tie

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的只是想要寫Adam幫Blake整理領帶的這個梗....

Blake扯扯自己的領口，他覺得不舒服，有股要窒息的悶熱感環繞著他。儘管這並不是他第一次繫領帶，但卻是他第一次覺得細長的帶子把他勒得喘不過氣。

他鬆開了領結，想要再次打個漂亮完美的溫莎結，今天不是能夠隨便的日子，他這麼告訴自己。

突然更衣室的門被推開，原本映照著他單獨身影的鏡子中多了另外一個人。

 _ ___「怎麼了？你的領帶還沒打好？」男人的黑色頭髮中帶著淡白，但是比起滿頭銀髮的Blake，男人顯得年輕許多。

「我的手在發抖。」他垂下頭，對男人毫無遮掩表現弱勢的一面。

「你今天可要好好表現才行，新娘的爸爸。」扯下Blake的雙手，他接替了原本的位置，替Blake綁起領帶。幾秒鐘的時間，就彷彿魔術一般，美麗端正的溫莎結就打好在他脖子上了。「好了。」

看看鏡子，再看看身旁的年輕男人。「Adam，謝謝。」他露出了苦笑，或許是難過、或許是緊張，Blake也不曉得該如何形容現在的心情。

「嘿，你不希望Jenny小孩以後看著他們媽媽的結婚照片，結果卻看到爺爺這副表情吧？」Adam揉揉Blake的兩頰，好像希望藉此讓他放鬆一些。

「Gosh damn, 我沒辦法，我家Jenny被其他男人拐走了，這要我怎麼能夠開心。」過去他從不知道自己是個保護欲這麼強的父親，他巴不得把女兒禁錮在自己建築的堡壘中，保護她安全健康的度過一輩子。

「嘿，什麼其他男人，至少我們都同意Henry是他交往過最好的一個吧。」銀白色的鬍渣在他掌心下麻麻刺刺的，Adam用拇指輕輕摩擦著Blake酒窩存在的地方。

「我知道，可是－－」他環在Adam腰上的手臂沒有放下，在他抱怨的話將要說出口以前，就被Adam用吻給堵住了。

「Blake，閉嘴。」簡單的一個動作就讓Blake安靜下來，Blake把自己的額頭靠在Adam的額頭上，嘟起嘴一副受委屈的模樣。「你總要放手讓她走的。」他的語氣中半是安慰，卻也同時帶著無奈。

「我曉得，可是我沒想過這麼快。」其實那是20年的時間，但對Blake來說卻宛若一晃眼而已，他還記得在育幼院看見的那個六歲小女孩，張著大大的棕色眼睛，一點也不怕生的看著自己。

很多小孩看到Blake都有些恐懼，因為他高壯彷彿巨人般的身材，套句Adam常用來取笑他的話，在孩子眼中他就是個大腳怪人沒錯。

只有Jenny沒有，她朝著Blake微笑，甜美又可愛的微笑，那一瞬間，Blake的心馬上就被小小的人兒給擄獲了。

他和Adam沒有異議，當下就決定要收養Jenny，儘管麻煩的手續耗費掉他們大把的時間，但當他們終於能把Jenny帶回家的時候，一切都值得了。

「我好希望再回到那時候，只有我、你、Jenny還有Rocky。」Rocky是他們一同飼養的黃金獵犬，在幾年前以14歲的高齡過世了。

那是Blake最快樂的時光，他看著Jenny和Rocky一同在草地上翻滾，然後Adam坐在他腿上，和他共同守護著他們的女兒和寵物。

當然生活不可能全部只有歡笑。也曾經，在Jenny進入叛逆期的時候，她和Adam大吵了一架。Blake不清楚過程，只知道當他踏進家門就聽見Jenny對著Adam大吼：『你根本就不是我親生父親，憑什麼管我！』

那是Blake頭一次看到，無論遭受外界多少流言蜚語都能勇敢面對的Adam，居然因為一句話瞬間紅了眼眶，他死命咬緊下唇壓抑著瀕臨崩潰的情緒。

『Jennifer Levine-Shelton！妳給我回房間好好冷靜冷靜！』那也是Blake頭一次大聲對她咆哮。

等女兒一離開他的視線，Blake馬上把Adam抱進懷裡。Blake一下下溫柔撫摸著Adam的後背，任由自己胸前的衣服被Adam的眼淚所浸濕。

隔天，反省過後的Jenny主動向Adam道歉，Adam的反應讓Blake心臟糾的疼痛。

他向Jenny露出了釋懷的笑容，同時給了女孩大大的擁抱，他要女孩別放在心上，因為不管Jenny說了什麼蠢話，她都是他Adam Levine的孩子，他依舊還是愛她。

Adam是個偉大的父親，Blake想。如果還有人敢懷疑他教育孩子的能力，Blake絕對會用生命去捍衛Adam的名譽。

而如今，那個曾繞著他們打轉，把Blake和Adam當成她全世界的孩子，已經要和別的男人共組家庭，開始屬於她自己的生活了。

「我也希望，可是過去的時光不可能重來，我們只能夠把回憶放在心裡。」Adam落在他臉頰上的吻有些潮濕，Blake有些困惑，他一看鏡子，才發現那些液體是自己的淚水。

「Adam....」他讓Adam替他擦掉眼淚。「你太堅強了。」

「我答應過Jenny不能哭的，我可不能當個不守信的父親。」如果仔細觀察Adam的眼睛，Blake會發現其實對方的眼睛籠罩著一層濕氣。「好了，我們不該讓新娘等太久。」拍拍Blake的西裝外套，Adam體貼的替他把上面的縐折拉平。

「Adam。」在他們將要走出門的前一刻，Blake拉住了他。「我告訴過你擁有你們我有多幸福嗎？」角度讓年輕男人剛好沐浴在金黃色的陽光下，光線反射在Adam的深灰色西裝上，令他顯得更加閃耀動人。

「有的，每一天。」或許Blake沒有真的說出口，但他總是用行動告訴Adam，他有多愛Adam和他們的女兒。

「我愛你，Adam。」就像是現在，每當Blake把他摟在懷裡、每當Blake強而有力的心臟在自己耳朵下跳動的時候，Adam總能感受到Blake所謂的幸福。

「我也愛你。」親吻了他的左胸口，Adam的嘴角微微揚起。「快點，big guy，我們還要牽她走紅毯呢。」


End file.
